With the continuous development of an intelligent mobile terminal technology and wireless network technology, the intelligent mobile terminal is gradually popularized. In order to log onto the network conveniently, more and more users of the intelligent mobile terminal install a home Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network or home Bluetooth (BT) network.
At present, the cable television system is widely used in homes to watch cable television program through a set-top box and a television. The television is one of the most frequently used appliances in the homes. People often turn on the set-top box and the television when getting home. In order to turn on the set-top box and the television, people often need to find a remote controller of the set-top box and the remote controller of the television, and then respectively control turn-on of the set-top box and the television through pressing the remote controller of the set-top box and the remote controller of the television. The turn-on operation is complex. People wish to turn on the set-top box and the television automatically through the intelligent mobile terminal carried by them after getting home, avoiding manual turn-on operation. However, at present, there is no method for turning on the set-top box and television automatically through the intelligent mobile terminal.